This invention relates to a foldable pocket knife that has backbone to make removing the knife easier.
Many types of pocket knives are known. In one earlier patent a corn knife has a finger hole attached to the handle.
Another prior art folding knife has a finger hole attached to one end.
Still another knife has a rotating sheath that pivots into the down portion to make withdrawing the knife easier. One additional knife has a removable support clip attached at one end.
Knives that fold or have modifications to permit their easy removal, or both, are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No.998,046 to Stewart discloses a corn knife with a finger hole attached to its handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,105,080 to Jacques discloses a folding knife with a finger hole attached to one end.
U.S. Pat. No.5,163,592 to Newton et al discloses a knife with a rotating sheath that pivots into the down portion to make withdrawing the knife easier.
U.S. Pat. No.5,495,673 to Gardiner et al discloses a knife that has a removable support clip attached at one end.
In the present invention a foldable knife has a finger hole positioned to permit its easy and rapid blade withdrawal, all as will be detailed in the specification that follows hereafter.
This invention relates to knife having a backbone with a finger hole for easy removal of the knife from a pocket or sheath.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide for knife with an attached backbone that has a finger hole.
Another object is to provide for such a knife in which the backbone is pivotally attached to the handle of the knife, with the backbone extending most of the length of the handle, and with the finger hole located at the end opposite where the knife handle is attached to the blade.
It is an object of the present invention to provide for knife which can be easily removed from a pocket or sheath.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to readers from a consideration of the ensuing description and the accompanying drawings.